Wasted Beginnings, Uncertain Ends
by noddwyd
Summary: A group of failed starts to stories that someone may find interesting and pick up. I doubt I will.
1. Chapter 2

Potential HP/Naruto AU crossover, but really can be used for any crossover Disclaimer:None of the owned characters/settings in this story are my own, this is for fun purposes only :)

"Harry, we're best mates, right?"

"Yes, Ron, what are you saying?" dread filled Harry. Deep down he knew what was coming.

"And I would die for you, and you would die for me, right mate?"

"Yes, of course. Is something wrong, Ron?"

but he continued in that same, dead serious tone of voice.

"But would you kill me if you had to, Harry?"

Harry's brain froze.

"What? I'm sorry I think I misheard you."

Ron looked exasperated.

"We're done with the bullshit here, mate. No more pretending, no more dancing around it, we both love Hermione more than we love each other, and we both know it." Harry tried to contradict him but he cut him off. "No. Don't lie to me anymore Harry, I'm not a fucking child. I'm smarter than you and Hermione put together I just don't care to use it for anything other than chess because I don't handle pressure very well and I'm a lazy bum. I need to know, and I need to know before our privacy ward wears off. If you had to in order to save her life, would you kill me if I asked it of you? Can you be a true friend?"

Harry stared at his friend in growing horror realizing that Ron was the one that had been bound by the magic he had used that night, Ron was the one that he would have to kill in order to save his other friend, and no one could or would ever know the real reason why.

"Why did you do it?" Harry asked, now close to tears. "It didn't have to be you. Ron. Anyone could've-"

"Shut it, Harry. I've never asked you to explain to me why you risk your life for people you don't even know, and you have the gall to ask me why I did that to save the people I love more than my own life? Not. another. word."

For the first time in his life, Harry thought of Severus Snape, and felt sympathy and admiration for the man. He knew now what he had really had to do in order to let Harry win the war. Kill his best friend. Kill Albus.

As Harry thought of all he was about to lose by doing this, most of all, the man standing before him, he realized that deep in his heart, even after Hermione had told him that she loved him and that he deserved love more than anyone else in the world, he still felt he deserved to rot in hell for all the people that had to die on his account, before he was finally ready to destroy Voldemort's darkness.

So now he would. In the form of Azkaban Prison. That's the only place he could go once this was over with. If they knew he had used the forbidden magic to destroy Voldemort they would have no sympathy for him, especially since now he had to kill Ron in order to stop Voldemort from harming his friends, his family even from beyond the grave.

Taking a steadying breath, he fought with all his strength to keep his hands steady, and not cry. He had to put on a show for those outside the wards. So far, it would have looked as if they were fighting. In fact, to those outside it did look like they were fighting, and in fact most of the assembled members of the Order, gathered to celebrate the end of the war, thought it was probably over Hermione, who was watching them, looking like she was about to either cry or join the fight. and then she saw it happen. Harry's face hardened. And he summoned his spear from it's pocket universe. He pointed it threateningly at Ron, who subtly strengthened the ward to prevent Hermione from breaking it right away. He summoned his sword and instantly knocked the spear back. He was going to have to put on a good show if he was going to fool Hermione. She was smart, but so was he, and he was an artist when it came to deception. Harry was doing his part, and for that Ron was experiencing an amazing amount of relief, considering he was about to die. He was only upset that Harry would be blamed. But there was no other way, and he would do everything he could from the other side to help him. He had always been able to count on Harry for anything.

They fought for a few minutes, but everyone who was trying to break into the ward and stop them knew Harry had always won in their training. Suddenly Ron stabbed forward and Harry tripped over a stray fork Ron had knocked off the table as he'd gotten up, causing Harry to parry too late, and letting the cold blade plunge directly into his heart. Ron stood there in shock as Harry's spear skewered him as well. This wasn't supposed to happen. He needed Harry to stay behind and watch over Hermione, even if he couldn't do it openly after 'murdering' him.

At that moment Hermione broke down the ward, and an arrow imbedded itself in the far wall of the Great Hall, released from the bow Hermione was holding. Of all the people watching this spectacle in horror and disbelief, only a few select people knew what was really happening and why aside from Ron and Harry. Unfortunately those few were either ghosts who couldn't reveal what they knew or they were dead and watching from the otherworld. However, one being that was watching was able to do something about it, albeit a harsh solution. As Ron and Harry, two best friends, two comrades, warriors that had saved the world they both loved, and they people they cared about, died together as friends. But as they breathed their last breath, their bodies and spirits together faded away, leaving nothing behind but the sword and spear they had created from their own Patroni. Stag and Wolf they were called. The very weapons that had erased the Dementors from existence, and slain the Dark Lord and his followers along with Hermione's bow, the Eagle.

So now the young woman was left with nothing in the space of a few minutes, her two boys forever lost to her. But she wasn't one to give up so easily, and bodies fading at the time of death was not unprecedented, so she would spend many years learning all she could about where they went and if they were really lost to her.

Meanwhile, our boys find themselves facing a new life. Their next...Great Adventure. 


	2. Chapter 3

Another potential crossover, but really could be the beginnings of a lot of things Disclaimer:None of the owned characters/settings in this story are my own, this is for fun purposes only :)

It had not been the greatest day for the almost sixteen Harry Potter. In fact, it had just plain stunk, which had become a common occurance with his summer this year. First he had been woken bright and early by one of Voldemort's visions of torture and in this instance rape of several muggles. That had been at 3 am. So he had gotten a grand total of 3 hours sleep. After waking up his relatives due to the pain from the vision, he was locked in his room, and told he would not be fed if he started screaming again while they were sleeping. Harry had spend the rest of the morning practicing Occlumency.

Snapes methods had been very cruel, but they had at least showed him how to recognize a mind attack. However he had bought a book on Occlumency and Legilimency and learned that Snape's blunt instructions of 'clear your mind' involved a long and complex process of meditation and vizualization which had to be practiced enough to be second nature. Keeping your mind clear while meditating was fairly simple but it was entirely different when trying to do slip into that state at the drop of a hat or in any real practical situation, like a duel with Voldemort. Unfortunately for Harry, though, he was having the most difficulty blocking his mind from Voldemort when he was asleep, and when he did succeed, he woke up feeling as if he really hadn't slept all that much. Eventually, Harry had realized that unless he could find a way to keep up the shields permenantly in some way which didn't cause so much stress on him, he didn't see how it could work. How Snape was able to keep this up and still manage to feed Voldemort false memories to protect himself from being found out was beyond Harry. He would have to ask Dumbledore for some advice on it when he got a chance.

With Voldemort sending him new scenes of torture every few days, when he could get through Harry's shields long enough, and Harry having his own nightmares about the Department of Mysteries, and Sirius dying, and his friends getting hurt, he had decided that he couldn't get stuck on his mistake. He had to move forward and do everything he could to prepare himself for the task of defeating Voldemort and ending the war. He learned from it yes. He had learned never to drag along his friends into such a dangerous situation again, and he had learned never to fully trust his connection to Voldemort to show reality, although he now had a better idea than before when a vision was real and when it was Voldemort having him on.

Harry also knew that he needed to be trained as soon as possible, above and beyond what any normal student at Hogwarts would recieve. He wonderd if, even with such training, he would ever reach the skill level which Voldemort and Dumbledore had shown in their duel that night, and how many innocent people would die in the meantime. He was quite upset with Dumbledore when he thought of that. He had made the situation worse by not pushing him forward sooner. Harry didn't understand it. Dumbledore had known what Harry would have to face one day. Was he even going to give him the training he needed now? Harry wasn't entirely sure. He had reached the decision to write a letter to the headmaster when Aunt Petunia banged on his door twice and pushed some cold soup through the catflap on his door. He sighed and noted that he needed to also ask his friends to send him a bit of food so that he didn't starve again this summer. Or perhaps he'd just inform Dumbledore of how he was being fed while living here and ask if a certain house elf might be willing to help him out over the summer. He simply didn't have the patience to put up with the Dursley's any longer. If he had to stay here, he was going to make it livable one way or another.

Harry thought long and hard about the letter to Dumbledore before he actually began to write it. And the more he thought the more questions he realized he had for the headmaster, many of which he didn't think he would or could answer in a letter.

Professor Dumbledore,

First I would like to apologize for all the things I destroyed in your office a few weeks ago. I hope you were able to re-pair them. The reason I am writing is that now that I realize what I must face, I also realize that I am not really equipped to face it. I wanted to know whether or not this year, as you already seem to have people guarding me, you could also have someone to help me train rather than just watch over me. I know all too well of the restrictions on underage magic, but as I am a big target, I thought it might be possible to get me some sort of liscense to practice under supervision or something. If that is not possible, then I wonder if I could at least ask you some for some help with my Occlumency, if for no other reason than for me to stay sane. Also, if I can't practice magic, I thought perhaps I could at least learn physical self defense? If you have any reccomendations in this area it would be appreciated. Also, at the end of term, you mentioned a certain emotion which I had. I know that the patronus spell focuses on a particular emotion to get its power. I also now know that the cruciatus curse, another powerful spell, uses yet another emotion. What I am wondering is, are there any spells relating to the emotion you were telling me about that would be useful? I also had wondered about how spells and magic really work and how new spells are created. I also have another small problem involving my staying here for the summer, and I was wondering if you could ask Dobby if he would be interested in working for me for the summer. I wouldn't really know, but I'd imagine the house elves don't really have that much to do over the summertime, and I could really use his help right now.

Hoping to hear from you soon,

Harry

He looked over the note, trying to see if there was anything that could be useful if someone intercepted it. He was sure most of it was innocent enough, but in the end he decided to scratch out the part about their conversation at the end of term and the power he had told him about. He could ask that in person, or mail it only if Fawkes was carrying it by fire. He was certain there was no way a death eater could catch Fawkes.

He gave the leter to Hedwig and sent her off, returning to his occlumency practice.

Two hours later, Harry was interruped from his practice with a loud pop as Dobby appeared right in front of him holding a letter and still wearing two odd socks and several of Hermione's hats. "Harry Potter, Sir!" said Dobby, his eyes shining. "Dobby is honored to serve such a great wizard as you." Dobby bowed and Harry was sure his nose had to be touching the ground.

"Thank you, Dobby. I asked for your help so that I will be able to stay here in my relatives house without having to burden them anymore. Can you use your magic to expand this room and build a bathroom? I imagine we'll also need some sort of kitchen area. I can't let my relatives find out about it, though, so we need something to keep them out or they'll go bonkers. Hmm..." Harry trailed off, looking around the room, and spying his wardrobe, he remembered one of Dudley's old books he had started to read once. He chuckled to himself. "Dobby, I wonder if you could transform the inside of that wardrobe? We could make it open into another room, right?"

"Yes sir, Master Harry, Dobby will get to work right away." he said, his eyes shining with happiness at being able to work for him.

Harry smiled hopelessly as Dobby popped into the wardrobe which began to creak and groan as Dobby worked his magic inside, conjuring things and expanding it on the inside.

He picked up the letter which he assumed was from Dumbledore and made his way over to the wardrobe, knocking on the door when it seemed Dobby was finished. The door opened and Dobby peaked out from between the clothes hanging in the wardrobe. "Harry Potter, sir, you're new room is ready!" then he dissapeared behind the shirts and pants hanging there. A little surprised that Dobby was able to finish so quickly, Harry pushed the clothes aside and walked through the back of the wardrobe, which he realized was now just like the barrier at the King's Cross station, and was astoished when he saw his new living space. In fact, he almost dropped the letter. He stepped out onto dark red carpet and felt he had just walked back into the Gryffindor Commong Room except for the kitchen area on the left wall, and the doors he assumed led to the bathroom and bedroom in the back. He looked down at Dobby, smiling. "Thank you, Dobby. It's perfect. In fact this is bigger than I thought possible for such a small wardrobe. How were you able to expand the space so much?" He walked over to the doors in the back and opened it to find a replica of the prefect bathroom he had been to in fourth year, only without the mermaid painting. He checked the other door and found his four-poster from Hogwarts along with a desk and a cushy couch. "Dobby was able to because the wardrobe is made from good oak sir, it has grown acclimated to Harry Potter's energy and so was able to respond to Dobby as your house elf. Harry Potter is a great wizard."

Disconcerted, Harry thanked Dobby again and sat down at the newly conjured desk to read the letter Dobby had given him.

Dear Harry,

I must admit I did not expect you to ask for training so soon, but I have indeed just today gotten a 'lisense' for you to continue your studies during the summer as long as you have proper supervision. I was also surprised with some of your other questions although I understand your need of Dobby's services. I will be sending Dobby ahead with this note so that you are not too taken by surprise when I arrive. We have much to discuss and I believe Fawkes is eager to see you again.

Albus

As soon as he read the note the message faded, and a burst of flame near the door made him jump. It was Fawkes, with Dumbledore holding the tail feathers of the phoenix, who had grown nearly back to full size after the Department of Mysteries battle.

The headmaster released Fawkes' tail and surveyed Dobby's work, the afformentioned elf being in kitchen making lunch for them. He smiled, and nodded in approval.

"Professor, I just read your letter. I didn't expect you would come here. Thank you for sending Dobby, by the way. I know I have to stay here, but with Dobby's help I thought I might have a chance of more than just surviving through it." Harry said a little bitterly. He turned and went out to the table set up in the new kitchen and asked Dumbledore if he wanted to sit down. They both sat across the table from each other. Harry was remembering their last conversation. He decided to be honest.

"Professor, I understand your reasoning for placing me here with my aunt and uncle, but as you may be aware of, I have not had a happy childhood, or even, from what little I've learned of my classmates home life, a normal childhood at all. I think you might already know that the cupboard under the stairs was my bedroom for the first 10 years I lived here, seeing as my letter of acceptance to Hogwarts was adressed as such." Harry waited for Dumbledore to respond, but it appeared that he was too shocked to do so, and so Harry continued. "Then of course there was also the way they attempted to beat the magic right out of me. Everytime there was an incident they couldn't explain they blamed it on me, and I was punished. Usually beaten and locked in my cupboard for a week or so. I remeber the worst of it was over my hair. They were always taking me to the barber's, but every time it would grow back almost instantly. I was always punished, even though I had no idea how I was doing this or even that I was the one doing it." he laughed. "I remember one time my aunt shaved my head except for a small patch of bangs she left to hide my 'hideous' scar, so she said. The next morning it was all back to normal. They were so furious I didn't even get food or water for a few days." Harry didn't know why he suddenly wanted to tell Dumbledore all this. He'd never even told his friends the details of his life at the Dursley's. Somehow having his own space inside the wardrobe was giving him more energy, making him more assertive.

The headmaster was suddenly staring at Harry in shock. "Harry, if what you're telling me is true then it is possible you have the same ability as Miss Tonks. I believe you've met her?" It was now Harry's turn to be shocked. What? That wasn't possible! If that was true then why couldn't he get rid of his scar? "Yes, I have. But if that's true then why is it I can't get rid of my scar? I'm sure I've tried it before, although maybe not consiously..." Dumbledore frowned. "Well, Harry, I imagine you won't be able to get rid of that scar even if you do possess this ability. But you would probably be able to hide it with some practice. I'm sure Miss Tonks would be willing to help you there." Harry made a note to come back to this, but wasn't fooled by the sudden change in subject, and glared at the headmaster.

A sad look came over his face. "Harry, I must admit I didn't know your life here was so horrible. If I had known I would have found some other way to protect you from Voldemort and his allies. The school letters address themselves, I'm afraid. I really didn't know. I'm sorry. I feel now that I've succeeded in giving you a childhood very similar to what Tom had. He grew up in an orphanage, you know." He said sadly. "Yes, I know. He told me how his father abandoned he and his mother. When you think about it, it's almost as if you can blame all of this solely on him for abandoning his wife and child when they needed him most." Dumbledore nodded at him across the table. "Well, Harry, I want you to know I'm sorry and I can arrange for you to go somewhere else if you wish, but I will tell you that this is the safest place, and it is also the only way you can renew the blood protection your mother gave you."

Harry shook his head. "I know. But I can't hide behind my mother forever. One day I will have to face him. And I hope it can be sooner rather than later. I want this war to end before we lose too many lives, if possible." Harry said grimly. "Which is why I asked for training in my letter." Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, I had planned to start teaching you myself as soon as you returned to Grimmauld Place, but since I recieved your letter I realized you are ready now." "Harry, I know you wanted to ask more in your letter that you left out. Would I be correct in assuming this has to do with 'the power he knows not', and what I told you in my office?" Harry nodded. "I want to learn how to wield this power." he said. "Yes, I would imagine you do..." said Dumbledore. He turned to stare out the window with a faraway look on his face. It suddenly struck Harry how much Dumbledore acted like Luna Lovegood sometimes. Or was it the other way around?.... "Sir?" Harry asked finally, after a few minutes.

"Oh, Harry, forgive me, I had drifted away for a moment." He seemed to gather his thoughts, flattening his long beard once or twice. "Do you recall what I told you about the room in the Department of Mysteries?" Harry nodded. "Well, I didn't quite tell you the complete truth about that room. You see, I have, in fact, entered it before."

Harry stared. He should have known.

"It is a most amazing place, and also the energy contained within is so pure that evil cannot truly manipulate it, which is why the lock on the door will only accept a very special type of key. You see, when someone places their hand on the sealed door their very soul is tested. If it is found to be complete, or I guess another word would be 'advanced' to a certain point in its evolution, it will allow that person to pass. Once you are actually inside the room, there really are no words to fully describe it, Harry. For a moment your consiousness expands to fill the entirety of existence, and you see the universe as a whole. And then it begins to expand even further, and you see other places, bubbles, images, other universes, both parallel and perpendicular and some so vastly different you can scarcely comprehend it. In fact, it reached a point where I couldn't comprehend it anymore. It is just too much you see. The full knowledge and secrets of existense are too vast for a human brain, even a wizard with exceptional intelligence and knowledge such as myself, to contain. I was thrown back out of the room with only some knowledge of how to access this energy, this infinite light of which the universe is formed. It is this power that allowed me to defeat Grindewald years ago, and it is because of this power and this power alone that Voldemort fears me. But I am growing old Harry, and my mind can only handle small amounts of it at once. I may not be able to hold off Voldemort a second time."

Harry wasn't sure he fully understood everything Dumbledore had told him, but if what he said was true, and he could sense that it was, then it explained a great deal of why Dumbledore was so misunderstood and quirky, he thought. 'Hell, it would explain why Luna was so different as well', he thought. Luna....

"Sir, I was wondering, was Luna's...'

"Yes Harry, she worked in the Department of Mysteries and often ventured into that room along with the death chamber as well. Unfortunately one of her attempts at making new spells to utilize the power in healing magic eventually proved fatal to her. As I said the human brain can only handle so much. Poor Luna was hit with the backlash from this experiment which she was conducting in her home one day, and it altered her brain permenantly, though not at all in a bad way. It just makes it difficult for her to relate to others sometimes, as she sees the world in a very different way from us, even catching glimpses of other realities and timelines occasionally. She can also see things that for you would take years to learn and did take myself years to learn, such as seeing individual auras. This ability allows her to see beyond the physical spectrum entirely and bypass things like walls, barriers, etcetera. In some respects it is similar to Alastor's magical eye, but providing a vast amount of information he wouldn't get. For example, right now your aura is a murky green color, with some darker patches circling your scar indicating Voldemort's tainted power within you. However it is better than it was years ago when I first left you on this family's doorstep. Your own magic is purifying Voldemort's evil as it matures, which is quite remarkable. You are one of only a handful of people I know that could do such a thing, myself included."

Harry felt overwhelmed at this point, and asked Dumbledore to give him a few minutes to absorb it all. He quite understood and went to admire some of Dobby's new handiwork.

"I should tell you," Harry blurted out after a while, "I think that my friends and I came across this room when we broke into the Ministry." Dumbledore came back over to the table. "Yes, Miss Lovegood told me. She and I often have chats in my office. But she realized, and I agree with her, that neither you nor your friends are ready to enter it yet. However in the future you may find your path will lead you there. Hopefully sooner than later, but you will know when it is time." He smiled, but Harry noticed his eyes were a little misty. "But enough of this topic for now, lets talk about your occlumency problems. I think the books you are reading are quite outdated, and Professor Snape regrettably has no subtlety in teaching methods even though subtlety is required for successful Occlumency.

Harry smiled. "That's a bit of an understatement, Sir." Dumbledore smiled. "Yes, but there may be a time when Professor Snape is the only person you can turn to Harry, so I had to at least try." Harry was puzzled by that, but Dumbledore quickly entered a discussion on Occlumency and he tried to forget it.

Dumbledore and Harry spent the remainder of the day working on Occlumency, expanding Harry's visualizations and strength of mind. When Harry mentioned the problem of maintaining this in sleep Dumbledore laughed.

"Surely you have not tried to consiously hold this state constantly, have you?" Harry explained that he had, not seeing any other way around the problem.

Dubledore chuckled. "You use magic Harry. Your magic can be made to maintain it without your mental resources being exhausted. It's no wonder you look so tired, I imagine its impossible to sleep and keep up what you were doing at the same time."

Feeling stupid, Harry asked how he utilized magic to do this.

"You must reach into your magical core and structure it according to your visualizations, protecting it and therefore an attackers only link to your mind, particularly without eye to eye contact."

My magical core? Breifly, Harry tried to review his entire magical education in an attempt to find the term shelved away somewhere in his mind, but nothing came accept a vague familiarity.

Again feeling stupid, Harry asked "What exactly is the magical core? I've never had that really explained to me."

This time Dumbledore seemed to hesitate. "In most cases we never fully allow students to explore this in detail until they're of age. It is often a type of ceremonial event that lends insight into what our goals and careers should be. In your case, we will have to make an exception, however. Once you are made aware of your personal magic flows we can't exactly stop you from fully exploring it. For now though, I will show you enough to tie in the occlumency shields and later we'll discuss this more thouroughly.

an: that's all I got for this one, doubtful I'll pick it up again. I'm so dissapointed overall at how HP turned out. 


	3. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:once again, none of the recognizable elements in this are mine, this is merely for fun purposes.  
An HP/Harvest Moon Crossover?! WTF!?

'You need to move on and learn to live life again.' Harry told himself as he walked towards his new home. That's what his old mentor Remus Lupin had told him. It was the reason he was here now. He sighed as he thought about all he had gained and lost in the last seven years of his life. One day, he promised himself, he would put his story into writing, if for no other reason than to tone down all the embellishments other people threw in as they told their versions of it. On a deeper level however, he also felt he should write it all down as a means of finally moving on and to really live what was left of his life. 'But for now,' he thought to himself, 'for now it's time focus on other things. Here it is peaceful. No magic, no wizards, and no more enemies. Here is a new beginning...a new life.' "It's time I stopped moping..." he said to himself in a low voice, "and started living a life as they would have wanted me to....well, I suppose not exactly as they would have wanted for me, but beggars can't be choosers." He smiled, remembering the friends and family he had lost. Ron. Hermione. Sirius. ...Luna...He paused, remembering the warmth she had brought back into his life at a time when he thought he would never be happy again. But he had to move on now, and work to build a new life that would make her proud of him.

He walked up the dirt road towards the old Evans Farm, which had been run once by his great grandfather, with just a small backpack slung over one shoulder, which had an enlarged interior, as Remus hadn't let him go with no magical help at all like he'd first wanted to. Inside he had the broken peices of his old firebolt, some potions equipment, some provisions and clothes, a few personal items that had been given to him by his friends, and the butterbeer cap necklace Luna's mother had made for her as a child.

He made his way towards the small house he was now to live in, taking a moment to survey the land before turning in for the night. The place was a mess. Overrun with weeds and grass, and he wouldn't be surprised if he had to dig up a few stumps out there as well. But he was tired from his trip here by boat from the mainland. He'd worry about it tomorrow.

He curled up on the floor of the empty old shack using some wadded up clothes as a pillow and went to sleep.

The next morning he awoke with a pain in his neck and a stiff back. But he couldn't worry about that now. His furniture wouldn't get here until later in the week and until then he would just have to live without it. He opened his backpack and got out some rations which consisted of dried fruit, nuts and one of Hagrid's rock cakes, which he had grudgingly accepted. When Remus had first told him about this island he almost hadn't believed him. It was owned by a wealthy pureblood who was well known for providing the wizarding world with the best pure, or what muggles would call 'organic' produce, milk, eggs, meat, and about everything else you could think of there was to be had anywhere. What the Wizarding populace didn't know, however, was that the farmers were almost all muggles throughout the ages. Apparantly this place was unplottable and the muggle government didn't know about it, but the owner, who also acted as the mayor of the only town on the island, would occasionally allow a ferry back and forth from the mainland, offering work to certain farmers he and his family had picked out carefully over the years when one of the families on the island died out. This time he hadn't had to do that, though, as Harry had met with him personally and had been allowed the chance to rebuild the farm.

"I'll give you two years," He had said ominously, "if you're still struggling to keep up by then I'm seizing the property. It's been dormant long enough. Your grandfather was one of the best on the island, and I've been struggling to keep up with demand ever since he died. Of course you know you can't be seen doing anything magical in view of the neighbors or anyone on the island for that matter," he said with finality. Then he had chuckled a bit. "But then, you'd have trouble doing much magic nowadays anyway, wouldn't you?" Harry found the comment obnoxious. "But potionbrewing and charged items will be okay as long as you keep them under lock and key and be discreet about them. If there's any trouble I'll kick you off my island. Also, your talent with Legilimency is renowned, and while I doubt you could get past my shields, if I catch you using that on any of my family I won't hesitate to kill you," he said with a smile. "Beyond that, good luck restoring the farm, kid. You're going to need it."

And so, it was Harry Evans, not Potter, that got up and walked outside that morning to begin the difficult task before him. To restore his grandfather's farm.

And a monumental task it was, for Harry had been right in his quick survey the night before, but now that he could see it in the cold light of day, he could tell there was a lot more ground to cover than he had originally thought. But of course he'd need tools to do this, and so he rummaged around the old shack, going through an old cabinet which contained a photo album which he decided he'd check later. In a dark corner he found the tool chest. The lid creaked as he opened it, and dust spilled out into the room, making him cough. When he was able to clear the dust away he found some old tools inside. He lifted up a rather large sledge hammer with a spike on the reverse side. He could use this to break some of the larger rocks and move them out of the way. He was about to put it aside, when he felt the familiar spark of magic. He looked more closely at the hammer, and realized it was in some way magical. He didn't know exactly what kind of enchantments where on these tools, but he hoped they would help him out. He also reached for an axe and a few wedges he would need to break up the tree trunks in his field. Apparantly they had been cut down but the stumps had been left behind. He'd come back later to sort out the rest.

He spend most of the day cutting and digging up stumps and stacking the usable lumber under an overhang next to the empty chicken coop. He was also able to get some of the smaller rocks over to the small pond on his land and dump them in the shallows. He'd have to deal with the bigger ones the next day. He decided to quit around three so as not to make himself too sore on the first day. It was backbreaking work. Plus he wanted to look around the nearby area, and get some seeds for later use. He wondered if they had been magically altered at all. He thought they had to be considering the stories he'd heard about this place.

He found himself walking along the dirt road into town fifteen minutes later.

an:that's all I could find. I know I wrote more though and when I find it I'll upload the rest of what I have. Not sure where this story was going to go, but I find it fairly interesting, if infeasable as a story in the end. 


	4. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:standard disclaimer(see other chapters)

ever hear the saying 'change your mind and you can change the world.'? well, they didn't mean that literally. until now. note that this will be a massive crossover type story

cH. 1 - A Trip Through Time and Space

'Twas a rainy day when our story begins. Moody and grey. In fact, it had been that way for several days. Ever since that Potter boy had returned home from St. Brutus' School for Incurably Criminal Boys. At least that's what most normal people on Privet Drive believed, save a few. "Unnatural, that boy is.." many of the neighbors had whispered to each other, despite the boy's realatives' attempts to hide that fact. The Dursleys had always been so ashamed to be associated with Harry Potter and his kind that they had created the illusion that the boy was a juvenile delinquent rather than what he really was, to hide the fact that he was a wizard. Don't believe me? Well let us then have a small look into the second floor window of the smallest bedroom, where this 'delinquent' resides.

Harry James Potter was in his room reading, of all things, a textbook. He was determined to become a better wizard than Voldemort after what had happened at the Department of Mysteries this summer. This particular textbook was on transfiguration. He wanted to know how his Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, had made the statues at the Ministry of Magic come to life and act under his commands. So far he had been unsuccessful. Eventually he decided that it must have been far too advanced for his year and he was going to have to get some new books soon. But with being trapped at number four Privet Drive for the summer, it was going to be difficult. He resolved to write to his headmaster the next morning, but for now, he needed sleep.

As this young delinquent drifts off to the lands of Morpheus, little does he know that his beloved headmaster was plotting at this moment to change the boy's future forever. He had just completed the ritual of the Half-Blood Prince. The boy's "dreams" this night would be interesting to say the least.

For the first few hours Harry's sleep was undisturbed, something he had been sorely missing in the last two weeks that he had stayed with his relatives, what with constant dreams of Sirius, and visions of his parents' murderer, who he was unfortunately now linked to through the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. But enough exposition for now, let's see what happens next....

Harry was floating through a vast expanse of nothingness when suddenly he felt a distinct sensation of falling and then landing heavily. When he looked up he realized he was in a place he'd never been before, although somehow it felt very familiar. He was surrounded by huge dome-shaped houses, and there were...flying cars!? speeding past him in all directions. A few seconds later the door to the big house in front of him opened and out walked a man who he suddenly sensed was far more powerful than either Dumbledore or Voldemort. Needless to say, he was scared half to death that this man was going to attack him, and he didn't seem to be in a good mood either. He was dressed in a tank top and jeans which left it obvious just how strong he was by his huge muscles, and if not for the scowl on his face his long hair might have made him look a bit comical with it's color - lavender. At least it was tied back, like Bill's, almost.

"You'd better have a good reason for tresspassing on my lawn, kid, or there won't be much left of you when I'm done." he said in a deep, somewhat scratchy voice.

"I'm here to see the half-blood prince." came from Harry's mouth before he realized what was happening. He hadn't just said that had he?

At this the scowling man raised his eyebrows in surprise, but they quickly turned down into anger. "And what makes you think there's anyone like that around here?" he said indignantly.

Just then another person stepped out of the house behind him. A woman with light blue hair. "Trunks? What's going on, and why are you acting so rude to this boy?!" "But mom, he just popped out of nowhere?! How can we possibly trust him? I mean one second there was nothing and then I sense this power coming from nowhere. I haven't seen anything like that since I went back in time!" This seemed to do nothing to calm the woman down and she demanded that Harry come in for tea at least.

He thanked her, and followed them inside, all the while Trunks was scowling at him and Harry was thinking this was a pretty wicked dream. When they sat down and the woman, who Harry learned was named Bulma, went to the kitchen to get some tea ready, Trunks began to interrogate him again. "So how do you know about the prince thing?" Harry was about to shrug and say he didn't know, when he said "I am currently undergoing a ritual in order to obtain enough power to protect my world from the dark forces that threaten it. I came here to ask you, the sole survivor of the saiyan race and grandson to King Vegeta for a small peice of your power in order to accomplish this task. If you agree I will recieve the blood of the saiyan race and it's power, whereas you will only lose a small amout of energy that you will regain with some sleep and food. Then I must find the half-blood princes in other worlds to ask for their own blessing. If I fail over half the people in my world will die." As Harry said all this he was thinking 'this dream keeps getting wierder and wierder. Wait! what if it isn't a dream and I really am undergoing some kind of ritual! I mean this does feel pretty real...'

Trunks was shocked. But he had recognized the sincerity of boy, no, the man in front of him, and he decided it wasn't some kind of trick. He decided to tell him his own stories and was surprised at some of the things Harry had gone through himself, which he told him as well. When they were done exchanging stories of fighting evil over tea, Trunks explained to him that if he did give his blessing and made Harry a member of their race through the ritual, that he would have a tail that he would need to either remove, or stay out of the moonlight when there was a fullmoon, as he would transform and destroy everything around him, although with time and training he could learn to transform at will and control himself as he knew his father once did. He explained how Gohan and Bulma's research had revealed that the power of the saiyans was a mixture of primal and divine energy that was unique, and very difficult to learn to fully control and manifest, but Trunks told him that "the more you use it the easier it becomes. My father always showed me that there was really no limit to the amount of power you can generate as a saiyan as long as you kept training and pushing yourself." Trunks also demonstrated that he could increase his powers exponentially by transforming his aura and his body, becoming what he referred to as a super saiyan. "It will take several years of training before you're ready for that though," he said. "I know there are other transformations as well, and really I'm not sure how far it goes, but you'll be much stronger in any case," he said with a smile.

Harry was overwhelmed with the possibilities. Was he willing to become something other than human, though? He realized that the transformation Trunks referred to into a giant ape was much like Professor Lupin's lycanthropy. And having a tail? It was an interesting idea. He asked if there were some kind of tools he would need to train himself and Bulma brought him a pouch with some small capsules inside which were labeled.

"Well, I'm ready if you are," said Harry, "All we have to do is cut our wrists and mingle the blood. The magic will do the rest."

Trunks nodded and formed a small blade of energy at the tip of his finger, swiftly cutting into both his and Harry's hands. They then shook hands to complete the ritual. Then a blinding golden light enveloped them both. Harry screamed in pain as his body changed, incorporating the new blood and the power that came along with it. Soon the pain became too much and he blacked out.

When Harry awoke Trunks was standing over him, a smile on his face. "You should look in the mirror. Your hair is even more crazy than before," he said with a laugh.

As Harry sat up he felt...different was an understatement. He felt the his magic had definitely been increased far beyond what he had before, but more than that, he felt physically stronger, and as if he could make pure magic come straight out of his fingertips. That's when he felt his tail come up and brush against his face briefly. The appendage seemed to have a mind of it's own. He would have to practice controlling it so he could hide it.

Suddenly he felt the ritual magic was pulling him somewhere else. He quickly told Trunks as such, and they said their goodbye's, and expressed the hope that they would meet again under better circumstances. Bulma told him to be certain to read her notes in the third capsule before he went seducing any young girls, while winking at him. Harry blanched at that, and was about to ask what she meant when he was whisked away, to a far darker place.

a/n:Guess what's next? Well the story is set as a crossover with a certain game, you can check it on the title summary. This story intro is what's linked to that. I may actually do something with this one. Maybe


	5. Chapter 6

Hp/LotR crossover. Separate from the Melkor/Harry crossover, which I also consider abandoned at this point.

Disclaimer:not mine. Just for fun.

Harry had done it. He was now standing over the dying Lord Voldemort.

"Curse you, Potter!" hissed Voldemort painfully. "You may think you have won, but I will be back, just like before! I am immortal! Nothing can stop me!"

"If you are referring," said Harry looking down at him with a coldness he had gained from losing far too many people to this war, people he loved, " to the Horcruxes..." Here Voldemort finally graced him with a look of fear, something Harry had expected, but it still angered him.

"You dissapoint me, Tom. No, I cannot call you that any longer. You're just a fake, a mockery of your former humanity! You gave that up when you gave in to your fear of death so completely. You were never afraid to torture, kill, lie and scheme against all of your fellow humans, but you fear death? Death is only the beginning. And now, because of your fear, death will be the beginning of your personal nightmare. I will say that one day I hope your soul can be reforged and you can come to understand what it is you have done, because that is the worst fate I could wish for you.

Voldemort screamed in anger again, unwilling to accept this. "I curse you, Potter, my enemy, to live a thousand years and never see peace, you will fight an unending darkness that can not even you can defeat. I will send you to the very pits of Hell where you will be judged by the Darkness itself." Harry was a little disturbed by this speech but without a wand, he merely thought of it as the ramblings of a dying madman. Harry kicked him down again viciously. "Empty threats, at this point. You're spent, and you know it."

"Just give it up, Voldemort, you have your path, and I have mine. There's nothing you can do now. I've locked away your dementors forever, and the remains of your army has fled. You are alone and wandless. You can do nothing to me."

But suddenly there was a small pop and a wand appeared in Voldemort's hand, pointing directly at him. Shit! He must have had a backup in a pocket space!

Voldemort shouted something loudly in a language Harry didn't know and the world went black on him, all the while he was cursing his mistake.

Harry Potter had dissapeared forever from the wizarding world. For his part Voldemort chuckled, satisfied as he finally breathed his last breath.

* * *

For a long time Harry felt the sensation of falling, or was it floating? lights seemed to swirl past him for hours and hours and finally he felt himself pass through an electrified barrier feeling similar to the cruciatus curse, but not quite as bad. However on the other side, he felt....different. As if some fundamental parts of the universe and the laws of magic and physics had changed. Like he and his own magic had changed forever.

Slowly, he awoke, finding himself in a cell, where the only light was from dim red embers far off down the cell block. He saw the cells were filled with hideos creatures, and only his own was empty except for himself. Man-like in stature but with dark greyish-green skin and distorted features with pig-like ears and sharp teeth, which he could see some of them were putting to good use by attacking and or eating their fellows. They spoke in a harsh, gravelly sounding language that made his ears hurt, and he realized he had to get out of this place, wherever he was. Had Voldemort truly succeeded in sending him to Hell?

No, Harry thought, Hell is a state of mind, not a place, and I remember passing through that barrier, I think he just sent me to another world where things are obviously not going to well. I don't know how to get back, hell I don't even know what language he was using for this or how the hell he found dimensional magic! Harry sighed, slumping to the floor of his cell. "I'll have to find help." he murmered.

Harry stopped himself from trying to apparate. The magical currents in this world seemed to be unfit for that form of travel. Whereas in his world magic flowed through the air like wind currents, and often at high speeds, here it was denser, heavier, like wading through water. Which of course also meant it was more potent, he thought to himself. And dangerous if you screw up, said another voice. There was no one here to put him back together if he splinched himself. He raised his wand intending to blow a hole in his cell and dissapear in the commotion until he could find his bearings in this place. It was a very simple plan, but he didn't know enough about this world to formulate anything better, really.

"Reducto!" he incanted and the force that rattled his wand nearly shattered it, he could tell. Apparantly magic here isn't suitable for a wand, either.

However the spell still worked, and not only was there a hole in the cell bars, but his curse had blown away the whole wall and impacted the other side of the cell block, vaporizing several of those monsters. The resulting cacophany was enough for him to dissilusion himself and run down the hallway towards the dimly glowing light. Several of the jailed creatures escaped and were running the same way he was, hoping to start a riot, no doubt.

He slipped through the tunnel which exited into a large cavern which was lit with torches and furnaces obviously busy forging metal tools and armor. Apparantly they were preparing for war, though it didn't surprise him. They seemed a very disagreeable race of people. He noticed with some apprehension that what looked like trolls were working the furnaces and some were standing guard, heavily armored around a tall door in the distance. The door reeked of dark energy so much that he felt compelled to head the opposite direction to the west. Before he could turn and head that way, though, The Dark door slammed open and Harry was held rooted to the spot by the sight before him. Standing taller and leaner than the trolls, but just as heavily armored and with a glowing golden ring on his finger, was the most horrific picture of raw power Harry had ever seen. He was deathly afraid of this person, whoever he was.

Was this the 'judgement' Voldemort had spoken of? The Dark Lord must of found some way to peer into other worlds and had seen this being, much stronger than Voldemort could ever hope to be. A God, in the flesh.

Harry felt his Occlumency shields being slammed into with the force of a speeding freight train. He was desperately trying to keep this man out of his head but the force of his magic felt like it was going to snap him in half and cast him aside like a rag doll. He fought back, thinking of all the happy times he'd had with his friends, and with Luna, and reinforced his sheild to its maximum. And pushing his own probe out at his opponent. But as soon as he did so he reeled backwards. The very essense of this creature's soul was so twisted by hatred that witnessing his mind was similar to the feeling of drowning in a dark, viscuous liquid that was forced down his throat, corrupting his very soul more and more with every moment he stayed in his mind.

Finally, at an impasse, the Dark Man before him spoke. "I see your soul is well protected, Little Istari. But I have ways of breaking you. And you know you cannot defeat me in combat. Without your brethren's help, you are a small challenge to my power. Now tell me, who are you, and how did you get past my defenses and inside my fortress, fool."

The words were in an even more disturbing sounding language and the man's voice seemed to rattle the stone walls around him, but the meaning got across somehow. Probably due to their Occlumency battle. Harry had a natural talent for Legilimency and it had saved him in the past against Snape and Voldemort. Istari? thought Harry. That must be their term for Wizard, then. Or is it the term for human?.

He could tell from what little he picked up from this man that he had serious plans for world conquest that were already succeeding overwhelmingly. The creatures he had locked up formed a vast army and his own power was enough to slaughter thousands on the battlefield.

Harry needed a way out of here and fast. He tried to think of what he could say that would be believable. Playing on any Dark Lord's fears was the surest way to get them off balance, so he quickly thought up a scary sounding name for himself.

"I am the Black Wizard Potter, and I have already sent a message to my 'brethren' of your Fortresses weaknesses, as well as your own. My mission is complete and your fate has been seal-"

Suddenly the Dark Man, had rushed forward with great speed and struck at Harry with a mace he'd pulled from seemingly thin air. Harry's quick reflexes from long years of battle were all that saved him, though he still felt his left arm go limp, having been grazed by the powerful blow.

"You will die for this affront to the Dark Lord Sauron. You shall be erased from existense. Devoured by my pet, Ungoliant. You can do nothing without your staff, fool. I know an istari was with them. You will be eaten slowly. Enjoy yourself, Wizard."

Harry was pulled forward with an invisible force and thrown by Sauron to the other end of the hall where the doors flung open and dumped him into another dark tunnel. "I will enjoy hearing his screams," he said as he headed back to his throne room.

If I get out of this alive I'll be content with my situation from now on, no matter what. There's no way it can get worse than this. Harry only hoped his bluff had fooled the powerful being he had just faced. He said something about being fed to his pet?

Harry looked around, using a night vision spell to enhance his sight, noting the walls were covered in half eaten corpses, skeletons, and weapons and armor, all held in place with a sticky whitish substance that formed coccoons around it and draped down from the ceilings like....spider webs.

Harry, having met Aragog and his children on more than one occasion, was now much more aware of how dangerous a situation he was now in, especially since his wand was now not entirely safe to use in this world's magical environment and it could backfire on him if he used powerful magic. He was lucky Sauron had thought him an 'istari' who obviously used a staff to wield their magic. It was hard to believe, but beaten, battered, with one good arm he was now going to have to face an even tougher challenge than facing Voldemort had been.

Smelling fresh meat, and tasty meat at that, rich with light, Ungoliant awoke from her slumber, lumbering through her tunnels toward her new prey, eager for some decent food like she hadn't had for millenia.

Harry, aware of some scratching noises coming his way, endevoured to prepare a trap. He wasn't about to be eaten lightly after all he'd been through to get this far. He transfigured a dozen steel pikes from the stone walls around him, and placed them at different points around the room quickly, marking each of them with the same rune so his convergence spell would be successful. He assumed he was facing one large spider rather than many because of how Sauron had referred to her.

He didn't have to wait long as loud scratching noises preceded the sight of the biggest and ugliest thing he had ever seen. The magic swirled around her oddly, as if she was absorbing everything near her, even light. It was as if someone had created a magical black hole in this creature. He sensed that in the distant past many beautiful and irreplacable things had been lost forever in this creature's stomach, and he knew, once you went in, there was no coming back out. He didn't know how he knew this. It was as if in this world the magic spoke to him on an entirely different level than in his own world. And now the magic within him was crying out for vengence, as if this very world itself wanted this creature killed, and had decided to apoint Harry to do it. Wasting no time, he cast the convergence spell before the spider could see him.

She was sniffing around, searching for her food, when suddenly a dozen steel spiked rose up out of the floor and came down from the ceiling impaling her in several places on her stomach and back, although a few of the pikes broke against her formidable hide. But then, suddenly all the pikes broke as she shifted to the side, and Harry saw that the wounds had been superficial. Realizing that steel wasn't tough enough to get through her hide, he pulled Gryffindor's sword which was made from the dragon scales of an ironbelly from his pocket space and using a bit of magic leapt up onto her back and stabbed downwards, stabbing one of her eyes, and hopefully some brains as well. Her wild thrashing however threw Harry and he slammed into a wall, becoming entangled in the web. Harry saw large amounts of black liquid shooting out of what used to be one of her eyes, and felt satisfied, but the feeling of revenge was still heavy, and he realized that the impact had jammed his left shoulder back into shape, although it still hurt, he could move it now. He moved his sword to that hand and pulled his wand out, cutting his way out of the web. He wasn't going to give up just yet.

By the time he was offt he wall, Ungoliath had stopped thrashing and was charging towards him, screeching with an ungodly sound that seemed to tear at him, rending his body.

Harry was searching the magic desperately, as she charged him, it would only be a few seconds before he was cornered. Ungoliath screamed once again and brought down her enourmous mouth, swallowing Harry whole.

Satisfied, she decided to head back to her favorite chamber to digest the food. The effort had been well worth it, he was delicious.

As she was lying down in her bed, preparing for sleep, she suddenly felt unimaginable pain within her. She began thrashing around and screaming like never before and finally, her form bulged, and bent and then exploded in a disgusting spray of black liquid, bits, and spider legs, leaving Harry Potter standing in her place, holding a glowing silver-gold orb in his hand, which glowed so brightly the remains of the spider's corpse was burning away.

"I...I don't belive it...I'm..alive?" was the last thing the shocked and exhausted Harry said before passing out, clutching the orb tightly as if his life depended on it. He unwittingly fell into a pool of water and began to drown.

* * *

Meanwhile a battle was raging outside on the plains of Mordor, and Lord Sauron decided it was time he went down there himself and show his pitiful opponents why their fighting was pointless.

It was, perhaps, the biggest mistake he had ever made.

* * *

Harry was floating in and out of consiousness, his body felt heavy, and his chest burned for air. He opened his mouth and it filled with filthy water, there was no way he could get back to the surface in time without his wand, which had shattered from his last spell against the spider. He was going to die.

You have accomplished a great deed, young mortal, said a far off voice, you have regained some of the light that this monster stole from our world. It is too late to restore things to their former glory, but now we will forge in you a new light to help the children of Illuvatar win their great struggle. With that Harry felt as if he was somehow portkeyed away, although rather than the dizzy spinning feeling, he felt the cool pressure of pure water flowing around him.

A/N: Now, one might think that this all happened too quickly. But I promise everything will slow down considerably with the beginning of the first chapter. This is just a prologue. If you're wondering whose voices he's hearing, well, the water feeling is a hint, but Harry just defeated (temporarily I might add) an evil creature that was supposedly older than the world itself, and had come from the void. That, and what Harry salvaged from her, tainted though it is, make the Valar somewhat grateful to Harry. Perhaps even very grateful. So they now intend to accept him in their world and give him a chance to prove himself worthy of coming to their home across the sea, where they may be able to devise a path home for him. The task set before him is simple. Get rid of Sauron. Of course he won't be empty-handed.

Ch. 1 Perspective


	6. Chapter 8

AN: a very strange on a whim thing I wrote up, doesn't really fit anywhere

Harry'd just started his day with a sense that something was a little off. He'd woken with a particularly dry mouth and throat and was eager to get a sip of his morning pumpkin juice but Ron kept bugging him about some new plan of his to upgrade security and illusion wards around the castle, as if they really needed more layers, for Merlin's sake. Ron was obsessed with his new skills, he was certain he'd have been making announcements to the whole school everytime he had a new type of what he called 'trickster wards' if he didn't know the twins would prank him for being a prat. As they'd already done several times by testing some new enchanted item on him. Harry went for his glass again when suddenly Dobby popped right ontop of the table with his left foot in the glass of now ruined juice and his right in a jar of preserves and he fell flat on his face in front of Harry.  
"Master Harry Potter, sir, you mustn't be drinking your pumpkin juice, sir. Dobby has found him out sir, the bad elf has been putting somethings into your drinks sir."

Harry had questioned then why on earth he hadn't murdered Kreacher yet. It was something he asked himself often nowadays. He cast a few charms on the now mostly spilled juice and finally realized what it was. "....love potion?" Harry was drawing a complete blank. "Kreacher!" Kreacher came, although from the determined look on his face he only did so because for an enslaved house elf to disobey a direct order meant unimaginable pain and then death and eternal shame. "How long has this potion been put into my food?" The house elf looked at him with the same madness that held his former mistress. "Kreacher has been giving little master his medicine for 2 years now." Kreacher always called him 'little master' ever since he found out that Harry hated being called that. "Kreacher you will never tamper with anyone's food again, is that clear?" Kreacher grimaced out a hissed "yes." "Good. Now..." he was about to continue when he realized suddenly that the only feelings and reactions he'd been having over the past two years that he could attribute to a love potion were...

-

Ginny Weasley was having a great time these past few weeks. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were back from their travels supposedly finished with their secret mission from Dumbledore, and she and Harry were back together now just like she'd hoped. Despite that the castle now housed a massive amount of people taking refuge from Voldemort's now routine mass attacks, she was in high spirits and felt she could convince Harry to let her into his elite fighting group, so she could fight beside him against Voldemort when he finally attacked their stronghold, something she saw as very romantic. Most of the time she could forget that it was all thanks to her love potions, and really she felt loved, that's all that mattered to her. Her stomach growled as she rolled into the Great Hall. Luckily no one noticed. She spotted Harry, who was staring at his pumpkin juice like he'd just found out it was actually Voldemort's piss. He looked up at her and his expression turned to anger.

-

Harry looked up at Ginny who had an innocent, puzzled kind look on her face. The look really caused something to tip over inside of Harry and he stood up, balling his hands into fists. "You bitch. I should have known." he said in a low, dangerous voice. She looked taken aback. "As far as I'm concerned, you're nothing more than a crazed rapist. Do you know how many people are dead because you decided to distract me from the war? Well, I'm sure I could never count all of them. The only reason I'm not going to kill you where you stand is out of respect for your brothers and your father. I'm sure your mother put the idea in your head to begin with. She'll be hearing from me as well. I never want to see you again."

At this point Ginny was in tears.

*slap* "I hate you!" Ginny stormed out of the now nearly silent Great Hall, and Harry found he a little bit felt relieved to see her go, like he was finally removing a rather difficult to reach splinter from his big toe. He was still really pissed off, though. And he really didn't want to be around Ron or anybody with red hair right now, so he grabbed the sword hilt at his hip and ported to the room of requirement, which was currently inhabited by Hermione, who had crafted it into a library, and was sitting at a cozy table by the fire with some jam and toast in a stack next to her. The rest of the table was covered in scrolls, books, and assorted runes of stone, wood, and gems. He sat down, grabbed some toast, and told Hermione what had happened. Instead of showing some sympathy for him like he thought she would she hugged him and started sobbing into his chest about how the same thing had just happened to her and she didn't know how to deal with Ron. Harry was enraged, and was about to put a horrible curse on the entire Weasley family when

*BOOM*

It was finally happening. They were under attack.

Harry swirled around wishing for a window to the outside. He saw a massive club swinging at the outer wall, held by a thirty foot tall giant, who really needed to brush his teeth more often. Below him were an army of Vampires, Werewolves, and men in white masks. Above them were the Dementors. They had to act quickly. Harry sent a message to Ron to hurry and activate all of his wards, and add a few to confuse the giants. He used his DA medallion to send an order to the DA. AR1. AR1 was a simple code that meant to get everyone not able to fight into the prepared escape portals, and seal them up, then head up to the walls to defend the castle from the outside and take orders from their team captains. After that was done, he used his patronus again to communicate with the castle and activate his army of reinforced drones he and Hermione created using a mix of runes, transfiguration and the castle's many, many suits of armor.

The armors assembled in the great Hall, which was emptied of all people and tables, and Harry and a few DA members quickly checkedthem all for weapons, shields, and Hermione's team checked over the runes. Then she transfigured Harry a suit of armor to both hide him in plain sight and allow him to command the army more easily, his suit being the master key for the modified protean charm Hermione had used on the armor. His suit also was one of the sixty-five they had added wings to, as an element of surprise and greater manuverability. Each of their weapons had over 100 'reducto's stored and also at least 20 self-repairing charms built into the shields. But the weapons themselves were formidable. Harry hoped the ground troops with long spears and lances could bring down some of the giants.  
It was going to be a bloody battlefield.

Harry opened the front gates, and moved the army out onto the grounds facing the forest, which was the point of attack, although Ron's wards should make it appear as if many wizards had tried to escape through an upper floor on broomstick, and many spells were aimed at these illusions. "Well, that one worked allright. but I'm still going to kill him when this is over." Harry murmured to himself. "Well, this is it." He pulled the visor on his helmet down. 'Really these things were ridiculus, without a few wellplaced charms, it was impossible to see anything in this helmet. Or move in this armor.' 


	7. Chapter 10

AN: Completely unrelated story I also won't complete. It's silly, but up for grabs anyway.  
Considering I have never found any good Mario RPG fics or flash movies or anything of the sort, I think I'll start writing one for myself. Basically this is just my version of it and my take on the characters particularly the dynamic between the two brothers Mario and Luigi and the real reasons why they never seem to go adventuring together. Also Bowser in Legend of the Seven Stars was actually a very interesting character, moreso I think than in other games, so there will be a lot of focus on him and maybe a little more on Geno. I'll be replaying the game myself as I write this so I don't leave too much out, but send comments and criticisms if you notice anything too wierd or off. I'll let you know if its purposefully deviant or not. also if you want to rec fics or flash or artwork to me I'd love that, particularly anything with Geno.

disclaimer: these characters and such belong to their respective owners, not me, unless you see any original characters. I'm not doing this for any profit, merely for fun and good practice writing.

Prologue: Peaceful Abduction, and the Sword of Terror.

The Princess of the Mushroom kingdom, Pricilla Fungala or as her friends had come to call her, Peach, was sitting in her secret garden, completely in her element. She, as a descendent of the Royal Fungii Clan (nope that's not a joke, although the Mario's thought it was at first), was a natural gardener and healer. She was a favored child of both earth and sky, as her teachers taught her, which resulted in her ability to grow thins, as well as her natural grace and beauty. If she willed it, or wasn't in a mind to control it, flowers and plants would literally sprout and grow around her or as she walked by. In fact the very reason her strange friends from another world had come to call her 'Peach' affectionately was because she naturally gave off that scent. As all women of her clan had come to gain similar nicknames in the past associated with some fruit or flower, she didn't mind it, and in fact she was proud to have friends at all as being a Princess demanded most of her time, and even moreso than most Princesses because of her special abilities.

She was growing a new patch of flowers in her personal garden, which was hidden behind Mario's house when it happened. A familiar feeling of fear and darkness filled her. Bowser had done this many times before, and she had come to the conclusion that he just couldn't help it, his genetic makeup was too reptilian for his higher brain to have much say in the matter. The powers he was born with didn't help either. She couldn't help but wonder how hard it must be for him, holding the powers of terror and darkness. He had no friends, only minions who feared him. She supposed it was her own fault for showing him kindness when they were younger. He had become obsessed with her ever since then. She called to Mario for help, but Bowser had swooped down in his terror-copter in a cloud of shadows and snatched her before she could move. She hated feeling powerless, but their two elements were exact opposites, and because of that he held a dangerous power to immobilize her. She knew from her history lessons that she should be able to fight back against him, but she'd never been able to wield the power of light like she could manipulate plants or heal. Using that power to hurt had always felt so wrong to her, and as such she'd never been able to fight Bowser on equal footing. However she did slap him as hard as she could once they had flown off, leaving Mario running after them on foot. Luigi had been away in another part of the kingdom building irrigation systems. The Koopa had had a slightly crazed look on his face until she'd slapped him, snapping him out of whatever state he'd been in. "What do you think you're doing?" she demanded. "Will you never learn? Will you never change?" Bowser turned to look at her, his eyes opening up to reveal what little humanity he posessed. "I'm sorry, Pricilla, but you know I can't help it. I have a reputation to uphold. Plus I haven't seen you in so long. I missed you." he said in a deep scratchy voice. "Please don't be mad at me."

Peach sighed and sat down in the floor of the coptor. "Fine. But I'm not responsible for whatever Mario does to you."

"Oh, Princess, Mario will have a harder time winning against me this time around, I assure you. He'll be at my mercy by the end of the day, and I plan to feed him to Boss Boo. I recently captured his entire haunted mansion into this small crystal. A useful trick I gained from our dearly departed Kamek." He grinned, which was a terrifying sight, with his razor sharp teeth. The teeth of a carnivore, but more than that, Peach could see the blackness within his mouth, that promised nothing that went in could ever escape. That's how he became stronger, by eating his enemies, or at least the strongest parts of them, that were connected to their souls. In Kamek's case, her brains." Peach cringed at the thought, and was thankful that he wouldn't want to eat her as that would actually cancel out a lot of his power. He needed to eat dark souls to stay strong. He was like the garbage compactor for evil. Which was why the other kingdoms hadn't gone to war with him, despite his repeated attempts to conquer the Mushroom kingdom. He was able to keep criminals in line in a way with fear and if one got too powerful, he would crush them and assimilate their strength into himeslf. At the moment he had his sights set on the Pirate King Jonathan Jones, that is, after he'd had his way with the Princess here.

"But first things first, We need to prepare for Mario's arrival, Princess. It wouldn't do for a Koopa to be a bad host. Bwahahahaha!"

Peach had to put up with his rantings for a while longer as she wasn't strong enough yet to fight him on her own. ----

Mario was annoyed. He'd only left the Princess alone for a few minutes so he could get the grill started up and cook them a meal, and it turns out Bowser had been waiting for the opportunity. If it weren't for all the power that guy held over the dark powers in this world, he would have fried that disgusting creature for dinner years ago. It was still annoying to have to continually rescue the Princess from him though. Horny bastard. He was always the type to want the one thing he really couldn't have. Sure, its not as if he would ever actually do anything to the Princess, as doing so would kill him because of what she was, his opposite, but he still wanted to toy with her, and keep her in his grasp. It was all some twisted game to him. He was still just a child in most ways, he thought as he lept from stone to stone on the bridge to Bowser's castle. At the door a squadron of Lakuta's threw grenades at him, which he easily dodged, and knocked out one to steal it's cloud so he could get in through a window. Inside he avoided the guards by leaping over them and throwing a couple of fireballs at their backs. People always thought he could leap so well because his legs were so strong, and while that was partly true, most of it was because of the elemental powers he gained by entering this world so many years ago. He was esentially a firestorm, a perfect mixture of fire and wind ability. The lava pits in the next room did give him pause though. Although it wouldn't kill him outright like most people, it was still hot enough to damage him greatly. So he carefully made his way across the room, taking care to kick the mechakoopa's into the firey pit. He hated those things. 


End file.
